


Not much time left

by blackrainbowsnake



Series: The Skaters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, It only gets better from here, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Separation Anxiety, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Smutty, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbowsnake/pseuds/blackrainbowsnake
Summary: Yes this is a Skater au. Hinata and Kageyama both have very fiery personalities. As time goes on they grow colder towards each other. They could either make it work or not. Until one of them has to leave. Will they go after them or will they stay.My tiktok is simp_for_suna, if your from there Hello everyone again!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Skaters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. And his name is....

**Author's Note:**

> See the end for notes very important  
> Hope you enjoy!

_Don't fall, don't fall... YES I did it I finished my whole program without falling. Was anyone watching me?_

*Looks around to see Akaashi staring right at me*

" Oh h-hey Akaashi was I in your way I'll move if you like".

" No Hinata you are perfectly fine I was just admiring how much you have improved". he said.You see when I was first starting figure skating I wasn't very good. OK I wasn't good at all. When I first came he took me under his wing and taught me everything I know today. The first day he introduced me to the team. Tooru Oikawa, Kenma Kozume, Yamaguchi Tadashi and of course our captain Akaashi keiji. We all become very close friends and I am so thankful for all of them. They are like my second family and I can never wait every day to see them, they bring so much joy in my life when there is usually darkness. It is hard for me to talk about but my parents aren't the nicest to me at all.

" OK can everyone gather around". he said in his incredibly calming voice.

" Is everyone here... Great". He smacked his hands together. To be honest we were all a little startled.

" We cant stay as long as we normally do because the hockey team is coming and they need to practice in our rink because its better" he said.

"oooooooooo" we all said. See the thing is our captain, Akaashi and the captain of the hockey team Bokuto are together. When they first told us we weren't surprised at all. We all knew they both had a thing for each other it was just about who would confess first. Bokuto ended confessing first and it was the sweetest thing I swear all of us had tears in our eyes. Bokuto brought him to one of our extra spaces, he had flowers and choclates with him. I remember this exactly because it was such an adorable scene. He said "Akaashi you know you are really really REALLY pretty and maybe you would want to go get some ramen after with me.. just the two of us". And then Akaashi said " Of course Bokuto-san id love too". and it just blossomed from there.

" Oh stop it you guys already know I don't know why you still do it" he said firmly.

" Well you see Akaashi-san you always let them use our rink when they have a fine one and because you looooooovvveeeee him" Oikawa said all giddy.

" Ah I see well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I told Iwaizumi about your little crush on him" Akaashi said while smiling innocently.

" You wouldn't dare" Oikawa said firmly.

" OH but I dare" Akaashi said smirking. And with that Akaashi speed off with Oikawa chasing closely behind him. The three of us Yams, Kenma and I were laughing so hard. It's always fun seeing our seniors act like this.

" Gosh Oikawa knows how to push anyone's button's" Yams said

" Yes but Akaashi knows how to push back" Kenma said while giggling.

It was so funny seeing our seniors chasing after each other. They were all around the rink chasing each other back and fourth it was so funny. They were supposed to be more mature then us but yet they were acting like a bunch of kids. The scene would definitely be one of my favourite memories. Oikawa skated his way back of to us and collapsed in front of us. Seeing that made us laugh even more. Akaashi then skated toward us indicating that that whole fiasco was over.

" Now that _that_ is over we need to start cleaning up" he said.

Everyone skated off into different directions. Oikawa got up and started to clean. Yams was cleaning a different part of the rink. Kenma finished early and went to go play on his switch. Then once we were all done, we all skated back to the middle and just starting practising without doing anything to major because we didn't want to have to clean up again. None of us loved the idea of cleaning again so we just stuck to some minor tricks.

" AGAASHIIIII" someone said.

We all turned around slowly only to reveal the one and only Bokuto Koutaro standing there with his arms open wanting Akaashi to jump in them. Which he did he ran up to him and jumped into his arms and Bokuto started to spin him around. It was honestly the most adorable thing we have ever seen. The rest of us all came together in the middle of the rink and watched the scene. They ended the hug by putting Akaashi down and giving him a peck on the lips. Again probably the most cute scene we have ever seen.

"oooooooo" we all said again.

He blushed and turned around " Oh shut up its not that big of a deal".

" Maybe not but we always will make it the biggest deal ever" Oikawa said. 

What we didn't notice was the rest of the hockey team standing there looking at us in almost a shocked way some were blushing and some were just standing there confused and just wanting us to get off the rink so they could finally practice.. We were all freaking out inside. And we all turned around and pretended to talk about something.

" Sooooo which one is Iwazumi" Kenma asked.

"yeah which one is he" Yams said.

" Oh shut up you guys he might hear you" he said. He sounded nervous. Usually Oikawa is never nervous so this was all new to us.

Akaashi came back over to see what we were talking about.

"Iwazumi is the one next to Kuroo" Akaashi said.

We all looked at each other confused on who Kuroo was, I guess Akaashi knew that we were all confused.

" Kuroo is the one with the rooster looking hair" he said.

We looked and saw who he was talking about. Kuroo was a tall guy with black messy looking hair, it's exactly how Akaashi said he does have somewhat rooster hair. It's kind of funny to look at. I look over to see Kenma staring at Kuroo and it looks like he has some pink blush on his face. 

" oooo Kenma has a crush" Yams said while smirking.

" Shut up Yams its not funny" Kenma said.

Yams started to giggle while looking over at the rest of them. His eyes widened when he saw a boy with dirty blonde hair. It was a little curly and short. He quickly turned back and started to shake a little.

" Who's that" he asked.

" Look who has a crush now" Oikawa said laughing.

Yams looks at Oikawa with a angry expression on his face,

" His name is Tsukishima" Akaashi said.

Yams looked back and started to smile. Tsukishima saw and started to look back at him. This caused Yams to look away and hide his face in Oikawa's shoulder.

I look over to see if they are any other guys there and when I looked it was shocking. It was probably the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Even more beautiful then the guys in the really cool magazines. His black hair just brushing over his forehead. He wiped some sweat on his face and it was almost like it was in slow motion. My heart started to beat so much faster and I could feel the heat rush up to my face. It was so much it was actually hard to handle I thought I was going to pass out from this one person. This one person who made my heart flutter from just looking at him. This person who I swear could give me a heart attack from just looking at him. This one person without even knowing his name had me wrapped around his finger. He looked at me and I swear I could've collapsed if I wasn't in front of everyone. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes met mine and it was like the earth stopped moving and we were the only two people left.I felt like I was floating, my whole body felt fuzzy and light a little to light I really did feel like I was going to fall. I quickly looked away before I actually fell over.

" Hey Hinata are you OK you are extremely red" Akaashi asked sounding very concern for my well being. 

" Um well actually I don't know I just saw this guy and I forgot where I was for a second" I said trying to slow down my breathing.

At this point my heart was racing and I didn't know how to stop it, it was almost scary that this one person could have so much affect on me without even knowing his name.

" Oh My God Hinata has it bad" Oikawa said 

" W-what is t-that guy's name over there beside Tsukishima" I asked.

" Oh him, his name is Kageyama" Akaashi said.

_Kageyama, kageyama what a pretty name for such a pretty boy._


	2. Orange is overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama sees Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its Snake!  
> So so so sorry I haven't been updating my mental health hasn't been good lately but its slowly getting better.   
> But for sure will be updating more frequently.
> 
> Also I have decided to make this a series with the rest of the ships...  
> So all the ships in the story will have there own story.
> 
> Also I don't think I am going to be writing in Hinatas pov anymore. I personally like writing in second person so I hope you like the new writing style.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Kageyama and his team were finishing up in their rink and started to head over to a bigger one. Bokuto seemed very excited and they all knew why. Bokuto was very excited to see his boyfriend Akaashi. They entered the new rink to be met with the figure skating team. They all looked very graceful and fragile yet tough at the same time. Kageyama's eyes grazed the room only to be met with a short and bubbly ginger. 

_Wow, Kageyama thought._

There eyes met and everything around them disappeared. It felt like they were the only two people in the room. The ginger quickly turned around without a second thought and began whispering to his friends. Kageyama got deep into thought thinking about how his eyes met the ginger's. Those brown eyes held secrets, they were mysterious, what lied within them? What secrets could he possibly be hiding. Kageyama was quickly brought back to reality by Kuroo's maniac like laughter.

" What's up with him" Kageyama asked.

" He's laughing at Bokuto because he is blushing so much" Iwaizumi said.

Kageyama looked over to see a very red Bokuto and a hysterical Kuroo. Yes Bokuto was blushing intensely because of his interaction with Akaashi just now. The whole team knew about how much Bokuto liked Akaashi. They kept nagging him to just finally confess and one day he did. The team skated onto the ice to be met with the other skaters. 

" Hello everyone I am Bokuto Koutaro and I am the team captain, everyone please introduce yourselves" he said.

" I'm Iwaizumi Hajime" he said.

" I'm Kuroo Testuro" he said confidently.

" I don't want to do this but I'm Tsukishima Kei" he said sounding annoyed.

Finally it was Kageyama's turn to introduce himself.

***

" And I'm Kageyama Tobio" he said.

Hinata was stunned. He never expected someone who looks so dark and mysterious to have such a soft spoken voice. He was shocked to his core to say the least. He skated a little backwards and hid behind Yamaguchi. Akaashi noticed and started to speak to break the tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Hello boys I am Akaashi Keji, everyone introduced yourselves" he gestured to everyone else.

No one moved. Not one person moved when he said that. No one wanted to even look at the team. They all just wanted to hide away and not speak of this ever again. Akaashi nudged Oikawa to go first since he was always the out spoken type. 

" Uh hi I am Oikawa Tooru nice to meet you all" he said trying his hardest to not stutter.

" I'm Kenma Kozume" he said not daring to even look up from his phone.

" I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi" He spoke sounding nervous. Finally it was Hinata's turn to introduce himself. Of course he wanted to, he wanted the whole world to know who he was but in this situation he wanted nothing more then to become invisible.

" Hi I am Hinata Shoyo" he spoke loud and clear although he didn't really want to.

They all wanted to leave and get on with their lives but of course that was not going to happen. Not when these were the circumstances. Once again Akaashi felt the awkwardness and finally decided to let them have a break.

" Ok so, we all cleaned the rink for your guys's practice so we will get off the ice so you guys can start" he said getting a nod in return from the entire team.

The rest of the hockey team came in. When they did they wasted no time getting into their practice. All of them wanted to stay and watch for a bit so Akaashi led them into the stands. Akaashi stayed near the front to see Bokuto play up close while the rest of the boys went further up into the stands so they wouldn't be seen. They all began talking about what just happened.

" So now that I have completely embarrassed myself in front of this beautiful man I will go ahead and leave the country" Oikawa said clapping his hands together while wearing a sarcastic smirk on his face.

" Oh will you stop being such a drama queen, none of us were so hot down there your not the only one" Kenma said not looking up from his phone.

Earning a "tch" in return from Oikawa. 

" I thought I was going to fall over, like i felt weak in the knee's" Yams spoke.

" Well at least you didn't hide behind anyone at first, I feel like a complete loser" Hinata said smacking his palm to his forehead.

" Yeah that was real smart" Oikawa said sarcassticly.

" Oh shut up Tooru-kun" Hinata said angrily. Earning a low chuckle from the rest of the boys.

***

Kageyama looked up and saw the boys laughing in the stands. He could not concentrate he was too fixated on the orange haired man that sat so perfectly in the stands.

" Sooo I see Kags has eyes for the little shrimp up there" Kuroo said skating towards him.

" Oh shut up Kuroo, aren't you obsessed with the blonde with his roots out grown" he said mocking his teammate. 

" Wha- no I never said that, and we are not talking about me we are talking about you and the little tangerine" Kuroo said.

" Seriously it probably isn't even his real hair colour and orange, really its so overrated and kind of gross" he said.

" What ever you say man just hurry up and get back to practice before Bokuto makes us do the hard drills" Kuroo said skating away.

Kageyama snapped out of it and quickly got back to practice. Kuroo was right he absolutely did not want to do any of the really hard drills that Bokuto loved making them do.

***

Hinata looked down when he heard the words " _orange, really its so overrated and kind of gross"._ He knew that voice but God he hoped it wasn't true. But deep down he knew who was talking about him. Kageyama skated away getting back to practice not even noticing that Hinata had heard what he said. Sure he didnt know Kageyama very well but it still hurt to know that someone you thought fondly of goes and insults you behind your back. Kenma looked up at his phone and noticed that Hinata's leg was bouncing rapidly.

" Hey Hinata are you OK" he said.

" I just heard some people say not very nice things about me" he said, his eyes started to water a bit and got red. He didn't even know him but it still hurt him a great deal.

Kenma glanced at Oikawa and yams and they all knew what to do. Yams took Hinata's arm and pulled him up so that he was now standing. Oikawa went over to Akaashi and made him aware of the situation at hand. Akaashi nodded to him and Oikawa came back over to them.

" Hey Hinata why dont we go to the bathroom and get this sorted out, I have some of your anxiety pills in my bag" Oikawa said softly.

Hinata nodded, Oikawa got his bag and they all went to the washroom. Akaashi looked back at them to make sure Hinata was alright.

" _Even if they don't know each other why the hell would he start degrading him like that"_ Akaashi thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I will be posting more often now and don't worry I haven't forgotten about the Haikyuu One-shots I will also be updating those too.


	3. Tears and Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is overwhelmed, The hockey team watches and new entering a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its Snake!  
> I'm trying to make these chapters longer for you guys to enjoy.

Water flowing, crashing on rocks, violently rushing water, waterfalls, water falls. Then suddenly water stops and sits still then in one second it's gone in the blink of an eye. Tears much like water can be gone in an instant. Gone with one swipe of a hand. Off your face or off a surface. Tears and water are definitely similar. Except one is usually caused by sadness and despair. Causing you to lose your breath trying so hard to catch it. Chasing and chasing after that one measly breath. For some that is exactly how they wish it was. Some wish to be held and some wish to be alone. Some just need their friends and family.

***

Hinata and the rest of the guys went into the bathroom with him to try and calm him down. Which was no use. Hinata was slowly starting to have an anxiety attack. He started to breathe heavily making him feel dizzy. His head was spinning and he couldn't comprehend what his friends were saying to him. His mind was going a million miles per minute and his couldn't focus on anything. At one point he didn’t even know where he was.

“ Hinata, you have to calm down, we are here for you” Kenma said in a calming voice.

“ I-I cant, I-i'm trying t-to” Hinata said, his voice shaking.

“ Hinata, I have your pills and I have some water, take these please” Oikawa said, handing him his pills and a bottle of water.

Hinata took the pills, still shaking and put them in his mouth while taking a sip of his water. He swallowed the pills and began to wait for them to take effect. It took about 30 minutes until Hinata wasn’t shaking so violently and he could speak a normal sentence without stuttering. 

“ Thank you guys really thank you” he said.

“ No problem we would do anything for eachother, now mind telling us why this happened” Yamaguchi said.

“ Ok so, I heard Kageyama talking about me, he was talking about my hair to Kuroo. He said that it was gross and that he thinks it's not my natural colour. I know it’s not a big deal but how can he make assumptions like that. I feel like I am overreacting.” he said with his head down.

“ No Hinata you're feelings are valid and you're right why would he just start talking about you out of the blue to his teammate” Yamaguchi said rubbing Hinata’s arm as reassurance.

They continued talking and trying to cheer Hinata up. They all made jokes and were just really trying to have a good time. In the back of their minds though they wondered why he would talk about him like that. They started to get ready and started to clean up so they could go back to the stands. After they left the bathroom Hinata grabbed his pill bottle and went to the locker room to put his pills in his locker. He put them in and shut the door only to be met with Kenma.

“ You could've gone with Tooru-kun and Yams,” Hinata said, looking at Kenma.

“ I know I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you are ok right?” He asked.

“ Yes I am thank you, remind me to tell the guys to thank them again” Hinata said.

“ Will do,” Kenma said, walking out of the room.

They both walked out of the room and met up with Oikawa and Yamaguchi in the stands. They both got back in their seats and continued to watch the game. Akaashi looked back to see the boys back in their seats again. He looked a bit more calm knowing that his friend was alright and well again. He turned back around to watch the boys practice. 

Hinata was very relieved that he didn't have a major anxiety attack like he usually has. Sure this wasn’t an easy one but his friends made it better for him. They didn’t pressure him or tell him he was overreacting, no they were reassuring and told him to take all the time he needed. Hinata absolutely would do anything for his friends. He loved them so much. It was a relief going to the rink and getting away from his family. At least his friends never told him he was overreacting.

The practice was now over and the hockey guys started to pack everything up and clean. Akaashi came over to the boys in the stands.

“ Hey Hinata are you ok now or do you need some space or-” He was cut off by Hinata talking.

“ No Akaashi everything is great now thank you” he said.

“ Ok that’s good, well they are done practice wanna go down and say bye or do you want me to kick Kageyama where it hurts” Akaashi said while wearing a tight grin on his face.

“ No no it’s ok let’s all go down there and say bye and maybe I might just kick him” Hinata said.

Everyone began to laugh at Hinata’s remark.

“ Hey being short has its advantages” he said while laughing.

Everyone began to laugh even harder. That was one thing Hinata was very good at, making someone smile with him just being in that person’s presence. The laughter died down and they began to walk down the stands and soon they met with the players who were still on the rink. They were on the outside of the rink leaning on the ledge of it. Everyone started small talk except for Hinata and Kenma, they were talking to each other.

“ Hey Hey Hey thank you guys for staying and watching our practice,” Bokuto said while grinning from ear to ear.

“ Oh really it was no problem you guys are very talented~” Oikawa said, smirking at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi began to blush a little but rolled his eyes and skated away to take his skates off. Oikawa was a little upset but didn’t mind. One thing Oikawa was really good at was flirting even if he didn’t mean it like that somehow it always came out like he was being flirtatious. 

“ Yeah you guys are really talented, you know what else you are, you guys are assh-” Kenma got cut off by Akaashi putting his hand over his mouth.

“ Hey Kenma, that's enough,” Akaashi said in a stern voice. 

Kenma rolled his eyes and went back on his phone. 

“ Since we watched your practice, maybe you guys could watch ours sometime,” Yamaguchi suggested.

Everyone went wide-eyed. Hinata and Kenma both looked at eachother then back at Yamaguchi and shook their heads violently.

“ That’s a great idea Yams” Akaashi said while smiling.

“ Ok I will text you to see what day is ok for you guys” Bokuto said.

“ Ok well love you get home safe and call me” Akaashi said to Bokuto. “ And the rest of you have a good night,” he said to the rest of the hockey team.

Everyone waved goodbye and the hockey team left. The skaters were left to clean some stuff up. Not too much stuff but Akaashi was a little bit of a control freak so he had to make sure everything was the way he wanted. Everyone was done cleaning up the little things and they made their way to the locker room. They all went in their lockers and grabbed their stuff then proceeded to go home. They all waved goodbye and went home.

Hinata, Kenma and Yamaguchi were all roommates so they went home together. Their condo wasn’t that far away and it was a nice day so they decided to just walk home. They entered their condo and went immediately to the couch so they could finally rest. Kenma turned on a movie and they all cuddled into each other. Hinata’s head was on Kenma’s shoulder with Kenma’s head resting on top of his, Yamaguchi's body was on both Hinata and Kenma’s lap. It was normal for them to do this after a long day of training or they just really need each other right at that moment. This was one of those moments.

“ Do you think Keji-san is gonna text the group chat?” Kenma asked. But before any of them could answer All their phones digged indicating a new message. Much to their surprise Kenma was right. Akaashi did text the group chat. 

_ Akaashi: Hey guys Bokuto texted me asking what day is a good day for them to come, I wanted to ask all of you first before I made a decision. _

_ Oikawa: You know what, one day we should all live together I mean you three live with each other and Akaashi and I live together I mean we are basically already there. _

_ Hinata: You're avoiding the question Tooru-kun because you don't want to see Iwaizumi-san. _

_ Oikawa: Uhh nope not at all, I just don't know what they have to come watch us. _

_ Akaashi: Because we watched them and they were really excited when Tadashi brought the idea up. _

_ Kenma: Yeah thanks for that Yams. _

_ Yamaguchi: Of course no problem ;) _

_ Kenma: How about tomorrow since they don’t have to wait long. _

_ Akaashi: Is everyone fine with that. _

_ Oikawa: Yeah I guess :( _

_ Yamaguchi: Yep :) _

_ Kenma: Sure _

_ Hinata: Yeah that's ok _

_ Akaashi: Alrighty then tomorrow it is then, make you guys are on your best behaviour. _

***

The next day…

The boys arrive a little earlier than they normally do to prepare for their practice. They were all very nervous to see the guys again, especially Hinata. He was practically shaking in his skates. It didn't help that he was also thinking about yesterday's incident. He was wondering if Kageyama even knew that he heard everything he said. Even if he didn’t, he sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up, that would be too embarrassing for him to handle plus Oikawa would probably talk about it forever. 

Soon their coach came in and made them start to do some drills. Akaashi was practicing a sit spin. A sit spin is where you sit and hold your leg while spinning on the ice. Oikawa was practicing his split standing side. A split standing side is where you hold your leg in a V formation with your hand and you slide across the ice (I am pretty sure). Yamaguchi was practicing a double loop jump. Kenma was doing this cool slide on his knees (Inspired by Yurio on Yuri on Ice). Finally Hinata was doing this jump in the air, it looked like he was doing a jump split in the air but on his side. 

The guys from the hockey team came in just as Hinata was in the middle of the air. They were all in complete shock at what they just saw. It was breathtaking his jump.

“ HEY HEY HEY” Bokuto shouted from across the rink. 

“ Hello Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, greeting his boyfriend.

Everyone else greeted each other. The coach went up to them and told them to go to the stands for a better view. They gladly went and were so excited to watch besides Kageyama and Tsukishima. First up was Akaashi. During his performance a very classical beat came over the speakers. His movements were elegant and filled with emotion. He told a story with every step he took. With every look there was emotion and it showed throughout the entire performance. At one point he bent his head backwards and looked up to the ceiling, you could mistake it for total ecstasy. The music came to an end and he started to slow down to a stop. The team looked over to see a very red Bokuto.

Oikawa was next. A type of american jazz came over the speakers as he began to skate. His movements were sharp and very calculated. He made sure that not even a strand of hair was out of line. To the eye he looked perfect, he was obviously a very experienced skater. His skating skills were impeccable and very well rehearsed. The music came to a sharp stop as did Oikawa. Everyone in the stands was amazed by his talent. Poor Oikawa though was very out of breath as he skated off the ice.

Kuroo was waiting patiently waiting for his blond boy crush, lucky for him Kenma was next. His music came up on the speakers, it was more of an instrumental rock. His movements were incredible but his facial expressions said otherwise. He looked unamused and wanted this to be over and done with. But boy was he graceful, his movements were soft and even though the music was a little more harsh his body moved so well to it. The music came to a stop and so did he, he quickly skated off the ice. Kuroo was practically drooling at this point. 

Yamaguchi was extremely nervous. He never liked performing in front of people he wasn't familiar with. Especially because he saw this really cute boy the day before. “ _ I absolutely cannot mess this up, not when he is watching” _ he thought. He skated onto the ice and got in his beginning pose. When the music started it was very gentle and smooth, almost giving you the feeling of walking in a magical forest. His turns were amazing as per usual but that was not what he was worried about. Yamaguchi has never been that great with his jumps but he always tries his hardest to get them. Today though was different he was determined to make his jumps and he did flawless too. Once the music stopped so did he. All his friends were cheering him on for getting his jumps.

Now Hinata was next.  _ “ Forget about what happened yesterday it was nothing, he doesn't even care, everything will be fine just perform like you always do”  _ he told himself. He always gave himself a little pep talk before going on the ice. He went on the ice, while Kageyama was on the edge of his seat patiently waiting for him to start. The music started and so did he. The music was flowy with some build up as well. His movements were soft but went sharp, gentle yet tough, delicate yet energetic, wholesome yet full of lust. He was simply a masterpiece to watch. He drew you in with his eyes but his body pushed you back making you want more. His music came to an end and so did he. His performance was spectacular to watch. 

He skated over to his friends, while Kageyama was starting to blush a little.

“ Shoyo, that was awesome as always,” Kenma said.

“ Yeah that was incredible, you have been improving a lot” Akaashi said.

Oikawa and Yamas were patting him on the back and telling him how great he was. The hockey team came down to talk to the guys about their performance. Everyone was congratulating them on their amazing performances. Kageyama was on his way to Hinata when one of his teammates cut in front of him and got to him first.

“ Hi I'm Atsumu Miya” he said, stretching out his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed stay tuned for the next parts.


	4. That's really mature of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fights, Hinata gets a call from someone from his past and enters a new ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its Snake!  
> Its starting to get spicy! (not in the way, yet ;)).

Hinata reached out for his hand. He grabbed it and shook it.

“ Why hello there I’m Hinata shoyo” He said, giving him a sly smile. 

Behind them Kageyama was angry for some reason, I mean it's not like he cared about him but why did he feel this way almost like he was jealous. Kageyama was about to go over there but stopped. He didn't know why he would go over there, why he even cared this much. He didn't even know him but it still felt like he was hurting when he saw him with someone else.

“ I saw your performance and I thought you were absolutely incredible out there,” Atsumu said.

“ Oh really, thank you. I thought I did horrible” Hinata said slightly blushing.

“ You didn't do that good,” Kageyama said under his breath. Unfortunately they boys heard him.

“ Well that was a little rude of you dont you think” Hinata snapped back. “ And if we are giving opinions then how about I talk about your practice yesterday, I felt like you were slacking and being lazy talking to your little teammates” Hinata says sarcastically. Giving him a sly smirk. He turned back around to continue his conversation until Kageyama spoke again.

“ Oh really I was being lazy, well you weren't exactly perfect either just now” he snaps back getting up in Hinata’s face.

“ You don't know the first thing about figure skating and you're gonna tell ME how to do it” He retorts. At this point everyone was looking at them.

“ Oh yeah well you know nothing about hockey” Kageyama says.

“ I know a lot more than you think” he says pointing to his hair then making a disgusted look on his face.

“ What are you talking about?” he said, giving him an eye roll.

“ Oh ok then let me refresh your memory, I bet his hair isn't even real, Orange is kinda gross” Hinata said while mocking him. “ You don't even KNOW me and yet you already have an opinion on me. Hey, I was being nice to you since the first time we met and here you are making assumptions about me” he says. “ You know what, you're an awful person talking about people behind their back like I wasn't gonna find out, you were talking so loud too, you didn't even try to hide it. With HIM” he says pointing at Kuroo. 

“ You know I think it’s best if I go home now, Kenma, Tadashi I’ll see you at home” he says waving to his friends. As he skated past Kageyama he glared up at him then quickly skated off the rink.

“Oh and Atsumu it was very nice talking to you, hopefully we can talk again” and with that he left the rink and started to walk home.

Once he was outside he couldn’t wait to get back to his condo so he started to run. Everything was a blur. _What just happened_ he asked himself. Tears started to fill his eyes, he ran even faster tripping from time to time from the momentum. In just a few minutes he was home.

He tried to get his keys out but they kept slipping out of his hands. He was shaking from just how angry he was. “ _What the hell is with that guy? He's so rude and for what”_ he thought. Once he got inside his phone started to ring. He answered and was surprised to hear the voice on the other line.

“ Hey Shoyo” the person greeted.

“ Natsu?” he questioned.

“ Yep the one and only, how've you been big bro.” she asked.

“ Oh I've been better,” he said looking down.

“ Oh? Have you talked to mom and dad lately” she asked.

“ Nope and I don't plan on it either, if you called to convince me to talk to them you can save your breath” he said raising his voice a bit.

“ No no I would never, the thing is I haven't talked to them either since well you know” she said her voice slightly dropping.

“ You don't have to do that for me there mad at me not you” he said.

“ HEY i'm your little sister i will always be on your side” she said “ Anyways I called to ask if you wanted to get coffee maybe catch up a bit as well?” she asked.

“ Yes absolutely, how about tomorrow after practice you can pick me up?” he asked.

“ Yes that sounds great I can even say hi to your buddies, anyways bye Sho can't wait to see you” she said.

“ Me too” and with that he hung up the phone call.

Tadashi and Kenma came home shortly after he was off the phone. They didnt know if he was happy or angry or sad. They just looked over at each other. Walking slowly towards the couch where he was. Slowly they sat down on either side of him cautious of his feelings. Hinata looked up from his phone confused by his friend's faces. Kenma was patting him on the shoulder and tadashi was rubbing him on his back. 

“ What are you guys doing?” he was still confused why his friends were being so cautious around him. “ You guys don't have to walk on eggshells around me. I'm fine” he said, reassuring them.

“ Your fine?” Kenma asked him, looking surprised.

“ From the looks of that fight I doubt that you are''fine” Tadashi said, making air quotes with his fingers.

“ Guys I swear I am ok I just got caught up in the heat of the moment” he said reassuring them. “ Oh and by the way Natsu is coming to the rink tomorrow, shes excited to see you guys”. He says looking at the boys beside him smiling.

“ Yes I love Natsu, I miss her too,” Tadashi said.

“ Ah yes little Shoyo” Kenma says while letting out a low chuckle.

“ You know she hates when you call her that,” Hinata said.

“ That's why I do it,” Kenma says laughing.

Hinata chuckles as does Yamaguchi. “Well I'm tired I will be getting ready for bed now” he says.

“ Oh I know you don't want to hear this but the hockey team is coming back again tomorrow” Kenma says.

“ That's fine as long as I don't have to talk to him I will be fine,” Hinata says. And with that he went to go get ready for bed. As he is brushing his teeth he can't stop thinking about the fight. Even though he said he was fine he really wasn't. He wanted nothing more than to just start crying and completely break down. He hated when people around him fought even worse when he fought with someone. It reminds him too much of when his parents fought. When they would fight with each other or even when they fought with him about who he was and who he was attracted too. 

***

A long time ago when Hinata first graduated high school he and his parents got into a really big fight about his sexuality. 

“ No son of mine will like boys!” his father shouted at him.

“ WHY, why can’t I like them you love mom, would you love her if she was a boy” Hinata shouted, tears streaming down his face.

“ IT’S UNNATURAL” his father shouted. 

“ Your father is right, you are only supposed to like girls, nothing else,” his mother said.

“ Are you guys serious right now, I can't believe you guys would say this” Hinata said, his voice shaking.

“ Yes if you are like this then you are not a part of this family” his father sternly said.

“ You guys are awful, you know that, why can't Shoyo like who he wants there are no laws” Natsu shouted coming down from her room. Hinata looked at her shocked but smiled. “ HE IS YOUR SON AND YOUR SAYING YOU DON'T LOVE HIM IF HE LIKES BOYS'' Natsu shouted. She was so fed up with her parents. He was never accepted by his parents even before they found out he was gay.

“ If you are his side then you are no longer part of this family” his father shouted.

“ No we ca-” his mother was cut off by Natsu speaking.

“ That's fine by me. Come on Sho you are now of legal age to leave and take me with you. I wont stay here anymore.” she pleaded looking up at him.

“ Yeah, let's go,” he said grabbing her hand and taking off. Hinata went off to university to continue his figure skating career with his friends. Hinata and Natsu lived together, she did high school online. Until she had to go to university.

“ Sho thank you for taking me with you” she says crying.

“ No problem you will always have a place here, now go your dorm is waiting” he said, his eyes filled with tears. She gave him one last before running to the taxi that was going to take her to her new destination. He couldn't thank her enough for that day. Now 5 years later she has graduated and Hinata is a professional figure skater as are all his friends. 

***

Hinata woke up and got ready for practice. Once he is done since he wakes up much more early then his friends by the time he is done it's time for them to wake and boy does he love waking them up. He ran to Kenma’s room first, he got a glass of water and poured it on him and quickly ran away because Kenma was not a morning person.

“ HINATA I'M GONNA KILL YOU” he screamed.

Now Tadashi, he grabbed a few pillows and quickly ran to his room. Tadashi was still sleeping even though Kenma was still yelling at him. He felt a little bad at waking him up this way; he looked so peaceful. Hinata shook his head quickly before jumping on his bed and throwing the pillows at Tadashi’s face. He got up startled and rubbed his eyes once he knew what was going on. 

“Wha- what’s going on, oh Hinata really do you have to do this every morning” Tadashi said in an annoyed tone.

“Yep I absolutely have to make your mornings great” Hinata says while smiling.

“ Hinata you're dead,” Kenma says. Before he could pounce on Hinata Tadashi quickly got up to stop him just in time.

The boys get ready and are now on their way to the rink. When they are the entrance they meet up with Oikawa and Akaashi. They quickly look at eachother, whether or not to start a conversation. Kenma can see the looks on their faces. He looks at him and gives them a look that says ‘he’s fine now’. The boys look at each other and sigh in relief. Today is just going to be a normal day of practice. Until the hockey team comes.

“ Oh by the way guys after practice Natsu is coming so you guys can see her again.” Hinata says as he is unlocking the front door to the rink. “ I know you guys love when she comes over and she is really excited to see you guys again” he says. Once the door is finally open they all go in and start to get ready.

“ Yesssss little Shoyo is coming” Oikawa says smiling.

“ I can't wait to see her again,” Akaashi says, putting his stuff in his locker.

They all get ready. Once they are done getting ready they head inside to start their practice. They go about their practice as normal with everyone practicing their turns and jumps and any other special trick they have in mine. Until…

“ AAH, ngh..” someone shouted.

“ HINATA” everyone screamed at once. Everyone ran to him.

“ Guys I'm fine really i just, Ngh ah… Ok maybe I'm not fine” he said trying to get up.

“ What happened” Akaashi asked in a calming voice trying not to sound distressed.

“ I was trying to do a triple axel like I always do. It's even in my program but I guess my mind was all over the place and I slipped and fell, then I slid into the boards” he said trying to catch his breath. “ Guys really I just need to sit out for like five minutes then I will be back on track” He says smiling while trying to get back up.

“ No Hinata I think it's best if you sit out the rest of practice just to make sure you didn't break anything. We have a competition in a few weeks and you need to be ready” Akaashi said. As he puts one of Hinata’s arms around his shoulders. Oikawa does the same with his other arm. They bring him off the ice and to the nearest bench. They set him down, Tadashi starts to take off his skates for him while Oikawa gets a cold towel and some ice, Akaashi gets a pillow and Kenma stays with him making sure he is comfortable. Once he gets his foot situated they all backup and start bombarding him with questions making sure he is alright.

“ Guys you really didn't have to do this, my foot just hurts a little but nothing I can't take” he says trying to reassure them.

“ We know but just wanna make sure just in case you know” Tadashi says.

Before he could speak again the doors open only to reveal the one and only hockey team. They all walk over to where the boys are. Some of the boys have shocked expressions on their faces from seeing Hinata with his leg up with ice on it. Although the only person that Hinata really cared about seeing was Kageyama which he was looking the other way. 

“Oh my god is he ok?” Bokuto asked Akaashi wrapping his arm around his waist.

“ Yeah i'm fine, Bokuto thanks for asking,” Hinata says looking up at him with a genuine smile.

“ Oh my god Hinata what happened” asked a concerned Atsumu.

“ I just fell and hurt my foot I'm fine though thank you” he said trying to hide his blush.

“ You sure your ok boke” Kageyama says under his breath, again Hinata heard him.

“ Wouldn't you like to know” Hinata said under his breath while rolling his eyes.

“YES I would, that's why I asked” he said slightly raising his voice. “ You know you are pretty stubborn, like I don't even know how these people put up with you” He said looking away.

“ Ok that's enough out of you Kageyama, unless you wanna keep going I can make you do drills” Bokuto said making him shut up.

“ No it's fine, I don't need to put other people down to make me feel better about myself” Hinata snapped back.

“ Ok Hinata, that's enough for you too,” Akaashi said.

“ God you are so annoying,” Kageyama announced.

“ Oh, putting me down again did that make you feel better,” Hinata said sarcastically. Earning a snicker from Kenma and Tadashi. 

“ SHUT UP” Kageyama shouted. He got up close to his face inches apart. Kageyama looked down on him while Hinata looking up at him. 

“ What did I ever do to you, it's like me being here just upsets you” Hinata yelled back up at him.

“ Your right you being here is upsetting to me,” he said.

“ Aww poor baby, did I upset you” Hinata said, mocking him.

“ Oh that’s real mature,” he says.

“ Look who's talking” Hinata retorted.

“ OK THAT’S ENOUGH” Oikawa shouted. “ Look as much as I love drama,” he said pointing his fingers at them, “ this has to stop you guys are grown men, so start acting like it,” he said, calming down.

“ BUT HE STARTED IT” they both said at the same time pointing at each other.

“ I don't care who started it. I am going to finish it, so would you both please stop because both teams will be spending more time together so get over yourselves” he said in a stern voice.

“Jeez Oikawa, when did you start getting so aggressive, and stopping fights, what has gotten into you, are you feeling ok?” Tadashi said, putting his hand to his forehead. Oikawa looked at him with a sarcastic smile on his face. 

The rest of the boys went back to practicing while Hinata stayed on the bench from his foot. The boys are skating around doing random tricks mainly goofing off because of the fight earlier. Oikawa is at the edge of the ice crouching a little trying to catch his breath. He gets a little dizzy so he sits down on the ice. Iwaizumi sees and rushes over to see if he is ok.

“ Hey are you ok, you shouldnt be sitting on the ice like that” he said. Oikawa looks up at him shocked. He can feel the heat rush creep up his face forming a slight blush across his cheeks.

“Uh yeah i am thank you” he said, trying not to stutter.

“ Here let me help you up, I'll take you over to the bench with your friend” He said reaching out his hand for Oikawa to take. Oikawa grabs his hand. Iwaizumi lifts him up, as he does this Oikawa can't help but stare at his arm as he flexes it. His bulging biceps peak through his tight fitting shirt. He noticed Oikawa staring so he decided to poke a little fun. 

“ You like what you see,” he said, smirking. Oikawa looked back at him and smirked as well. Not knowing Oikawa very well he didn't know that flirting was Oikawa's speciality. 

“ I do actually~” he said running a finger along his jawline. Iwaizumi was surprised by his actions; he blushed darkly and quickly brought him to the bench Hinata was sitting on. Oikawa couldn't help but giggle at his actions. Iwazumi looked away and smiled a little hearing his laugh for the first time. He found it rather cute.

“ Well thank you for helping me up, you should probably go back with your team” he said staring up at him. He had his hands on either side of Oikawa leaning on the bench, staring back at him inches apart from each other's faces.

“ Uh yeah you're right um just be careful next time” he said letting go of the bench and going back on the ice. Oikawa couldn't help but blush. He has had a crush on him since Akaashi first said that he was dating Bokuto. They met briefly once. 

Oikawa looked over at Hinata to see him smirking at him.

“ What was that~” he said pointing his fingers at him then back at Iwaizumi.

“ Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about” he said, trying to hide his blush.

“ Ok sure, whatever you say,” Hinata said looking back at the ice. Oikawa did the same, but instead of looking at everyone he was solely fixated on one person. That person in question was the one and only Iwaizumi. He couldn't stop looking at him. You could tell he worked out a lot. You could see his very toned abs through his shirt and the way he was practicing with his friends. He was just perfect in Oikawa’s eyes.

“ So what's going on with you and Kageyama?” Oikawa asked.

“ Nothing, I don't know what I did to him to make him hate me” he said.

“ Really? Well you know what they say, if he is mean to you that means he likes you” Oikawa said, smirking. 

“ What, your crazy,” Hinata said, shaking his head. 

“ Ok whatever you say,” Oikawa said, rolling his eyes while smirking. The boys continued talking to one another until someone came up to them...

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed stay tuned for the next parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my very first story so please be kind. Please call me Snake it is very nice meeting you all. This story will be maybe 10 or more parts, I will hopefully update every week if not please look at the notes to see any changes. I hope you all like this please spread kindness and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Love, Snake:)


End file.
